


Dominance is a Girl's Best Friend

by RantyFanGirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Pegging, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 16:17:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13884519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RantyFanGirl/pseuds/RantyFanGirl
Summary: Enjoying a night off from Hell's duties, Ruby decides to pick up a vulnerable male at a club and show him the time of his life.





	Dominance is a Girl's Best Friend

The club was dark, which was just the way Ruby liked it. The demon didn’t randomly select a bar in hopes of getting lucky. She knew what was after, and she wouldn’t leave until she had it. She never did. Her tastes weren’t always so indulgent, but every now and then the mood struck. Tonight was one of those nights. Her shirt was a pink corset, not too bright but not too pale; just enough to grab attention and put those wandering eyes exactly where she wanted them. Black leather pants – of course they were skin tight – accompanied the bustier, flaring just at the ankle. The shoes though, these would pull more eyes than anything. Her stiletto booties completed the look, adding another few inches to her already decent height. Ruby was 5’7 barefoot, but with these studded bad boys on she was closer to six feet, which was just the way she liked it. The demon spent years keeping a low profile and hiding from both the good and evil powers that be but tonight she wanted all eyes on her. Her height and outfit guaranteed it. She wasn’t one to be extremely vain, but damn did she look good. Her long blond locks were loosely styled into waves. She could put it back later. In fact, there was a ribbon that perfectly matched her top tied around her thigh for just that purpose, but right now the curtain that framed her face gave her just enough mystery to gain attention. 

And oh, did Ruby get the attention. Men and women alike were giving her the side eye as she made her way across the dance floor with measured steps, seamlessly navigating her way through the large crowd of drunken idiots dancing to the too-loud beat. Her end destination was the bar, and she was looking for the perfect spot to stand. Ah, between the obviously gay couple and the man who was sending them dirty looks with just a hint of longing that he couldn’t hide. That was her man for the night. She had his whole pathetic back story figured out before she arrived by his side. He was a good Christian boy who daddy punished the one time he’d shown an inkling of a taste for the taboo pleasures of another man’s touch. Or there was option B. Maybe mommy dearest sent him to bible camp too many summers growing up. He was afraid of his domineering father, his mom was could be dead, gone, or controlling his life – and while he glared at the couple a few feet away from him with hatred, Ruby could tell what was really underneath. Hatred can’t be bred without love, and that man would love to be bent over – at /least/ once. Tonight was his lucky night, and he didn’t even realize it.

Forearms resting against the cool surface of the bar, Ruby leaned forward slightly, angling herself towards the unsuspecting human. He was both relieved and disappointed to see her and it showed in his posture.

‘Hey there. You uh… You come here… a lot?’

Was he nervous because she was gorgeous? How adorable. He was a looker himself.

“Nope. Name’s Ruby. Buy me a drink, champ?”

‘Oh wow. Yeah, of course. I’m Todd.’

Todd flagged down the bartender to order her whatever he felt like since she didn’t specify and the demon took the opportunity to eye her prey up. Prey might be too harsh of a word; he would definitely be willing. He wore well-fitted jeans, a pair of chucks, and a blue button down shirt that was loose at the collar. A white t-shirt was visible underneath. Even the way the man dressed screamed overcompensation to Ruby. He had no adornments: over gaudy rings, a wallet on a chain, nothing around his neck.

She was pulled from her mental cataloging of Todd when not one drink but two were set in front of her. A Mai tai and a shot of tequila… Yeah, this pretty boy had used the ‘booze her up and take her home to forget about what I really want’ strategy before. That was fine. The demon could play along. The endgame was the same.

“Cheers!”

Though the enthusiasm in her voice was forced, Ruby was happy to down the shot and suck on the lime wedge that rested on a napkin next to the shots. He had one for himself and she oh-so-carelessly knocked his slice onto the ground. It was barely a flick of her finger; he’d never be able to notice. Her lips closed around the entire wedge for just a second to suck, and when they opened again she was holding the lime by the peel between her lips, pointing it out towards him. Todd was up for the overly obvious flirtation and leaned forward to suck on the lime. It was dropped within a matter of moments and she was making out with him right there at the bar. His arms closed around her small waist and pulled her flush against him. Within half a breath, the poor man froze in his tracks.

Oh, so he’d noticed had he? Ruby was packing extra in those skin-tight leather pants. Semi-pliable silicone is what he felt against his thigh, in the shape of his naughtiest desires. The look he gave Ruby was pure panic, but she felt the way his cock had sprung to life as soon as he felt that silicone against his thigh.

“It’s okay, champ.” Ruby leaned up on her toes, purring the next words into his ear. “I’ll never tell anyone that it wasn’t my exceptional kissing skills that got you rock hard. Personally, I think it’s hot. I’m wet already.”

She was coming on strong, but she’d never do anything he didn’t want. He’d be begging for it, and she was filled with anticipation.

As a demon, she liked to break the social norms. The rules and restrictions that humans had inflicted upon themselves bored her. She also enjoyed control. As an underling she lacked it, and things had gone to shit since she clawed her way back from the dead and hunted down what was left of her original vessel. The shaft in her pants the same color as her name gave her the opportunity to have exactly the kind of control she wanted, with the right participant. Todd was about to have the night of his life. It was something to fuel his spank bank for years to come, pardon the pun. He was clearly still nervous, but he didn’t say a word one way or the other. Judging but the color in his cheeks, Todd was embarrassed, and that was okay. Ruby didn’t push the subject. She stayed pressed against him and pulled his head down to hers for another kiss. This time she took the lead, tongue delving into his mouth and running across his. The demon made it very clear that she was here for what she wanted and if he was lucky enough, she might let him tag along for the adventure.

Todd’s body language responded and for right now she let him take the lead. He pressed Ruby back against the bar, eagerly returning her kiss while his hands went to her ass. Easy, tiger. They had all night to play. Her hands running up and down his chest as if she’d never felt such muscular pecs in her life, Ruby broke the kiss and bit her lip while she glanced up at him with the perfect mix of unsure drunk girl and vixen.

“Wait… we shouldn’t. Not here where everyone can see us.”

He bought that hook, line, and sinker. ‘Where should we go? Your place? Mine?’

Oh no. This wasn’t an all-night affair. He didn’t have his own place, and she wasn’t risking anyone tracking back to the hovel she’d been hiding out it.

“I have a better idea. Come with me.”

Taking the human’s hand, Ruby led him towards the back of the club, to the VIP section. They were let in without question, and the demon led him farther still, ,down a darker and less populated hallway. There were people milling about, trying to look cool more than actually enjoying himself then there was a room within the VIP room. This bouncer shook his head and looked mean.

Oh boy, whatever would Ruby do in this situation? She was just a poor little college girl with a buzz, right?

“Mister, I really need to use the bathroom and there’s a line for the other one. Please can I get in?”

She even squeezed her legs for effect, looking every bit like every other girl who drank, broke the seal too soon, then suddenly had to pee a lake.

‘Hurry up.’ The man looked irritated but he stepped aside, and Ruby pushed Todd ahead of her. She shot the bouncer a wink over her shoulder and followed her conquest into the bathroom.

Ruby dabbled in deals as well. She didn’t give a crap about souls and what Hell did with them, her deals were self-serving. Dale the oversized beefcake got in bad with a drug dealer. He was a real piece of work. Dale had gotten clean, and the dealer wanted him to push the product. This guy was a douche and a half, and was pimping on the side. Ruby didn’t care for the way he treated his girls, so she made the dealer disappear. In return, Dale here had to provide her with a private, guarded space when she wanted to unwind a little. He was skeptical at first, then Ruby possessed him and he’d been quite accommodating ever since.

Not-so-gently shoving Todd into the bathroom, Ruby kicked the door shut while turning on the lights.

“Where were we again?”

A coquettish smile was on her lips and she took the lead, walking forward until she was pressed right against the male. Even with her heels he had at least three inches on her so when the demon moved against him again, the bulge in her leather pants pressed into his thigh. He whimpered almost pitifully and pulled her flush against him, deepening the kiss. Ruby allowed it and her hips started to move, slowly grinding herself against him. She wanted to tease Todd, to show him exactly what he could have.

Neither of them spoke for several minutes, but when their make out session finally stopped, it was by Todd. ‘Do you know how to use that thing?’

“Oh, you adorable man, of course I do. I have everything we need to give you a night you won’t forget.”

‘W-would you… That is… I’m not gay…’

Of course he wasn’t. It wasn’t gay if a woman fucked him, and he got to live out his wildest fantasies guilt-free.

‘…But I always wanted. I thought… Fuck me. Please.’

There it was. It never took a lot of persuading. Ruby always picked a man she’d knew would enjoy himself.

“I’m gonna be your daddy by the end of the night, hot stuff.”

That was the only response Ruby offered, and she gave it with a smirk.

“Go ahead and see what you’re going to be playing with.”

Todd nodded and dutifully his hands went to Ruby’s pants, sloppily unbuttoning then unzipping the fly. The next part the demon enjoyed too much for bumbling fingers, so she pushed him back against the marble countertop to watch. One hand grabbing either side of the pliable leather, she slowly pushed the pants past her hips, revealing the straps of the harness that held the dildo in place. Inch by agonizing inch she revealed the deep red shaft, until it was fully freed and standing at attention. She was pretty sure she heard Todd squeak while she shimmied the pants the rest of the way off, stepping out of them and leaving her heels on. They made her legs look amazing, why take them off?

‘Can I…?’

Without finishing his question, Todd stepped forward. His lips were back on Ruby’s while one hand stroked the dick attached to Ruby. She allowed him to get to know his new friend, and unbuttoned his pants in turn. The key to a good hand job is knowing how each individual man liked it. Everyone’s tastes were different.

This man, for instance, liked it slow and teasing. Her hand slipped beneath the waistband of his boxer-briefs and curled around his hardened shaft. His dick was as hard as hers. He wanted this. Ruby mimicked his movements exactly. It’s not like she got a thrill out of him stroking her fake cock, but she did get information. Whatever he did to her, she mimicked to his cock and he was moaning by the fifth time her fist made it to the tip of his shaft. It only took him a beat to realize what she was doing, and then Todd was showing the demon what he liked. She followed, and he was putty in her hands.

Until she began to worry that her fun would be over too soon.

“Easy, tiger. If you come now, I won’t be able to fuck you up against this counter.”

Immediately stopping his motions, Todd turned around and looked at them in the mirror. Ruby, naked but for her corset, strap-on, and heels, and him, with his pants now around his waist and his shirt completely unbuttoned and hanging off of him.

‘Please. Please fuck me.’

He had swatted her hand away and turned around faster than Ruby was able to come up with a witty comeback, so she simply smiled and reached between her breasts. There she was storing a conveniently small packet of lube. She had more than one in there, but one thing at a time. She was more prepared than a boy scout would be. Ruby had a few trysts with boy scouts Trauma and shame were so easily turned into kinks.

Todd was standing between two sinks against the marble vanity, with a hand in each bowl for grip. Smart boy, he got points for ingenuity. She tore the top of the lube packet and dripped some onto the tip of her strap on She used her own hand to stroke it and coat the shaft or her silicone cock. She could fuck him right now, he was begging for it... but then poor Todd wouldn’t be walking straight. She enjoyed dominating men and giving them their dirtiest desires in return, but not doing them harm. She’d made exceptions before, but this man hadn’t done anything to invoke Ruby’s wrath, so she’d take her time with him. 

“Todd, honey. Have you tried out this particular pleasure for yourself, or is it only something you think about?” 

‘P-please...’ was his response, delivered in a needy little whine. 

That sound pleased the blonde, but she wanted information. 

“I need to know, am I the first to traverse into this territory?” 

While talking, Ruby coated her fingers in the lube, and now her index finger teased along his hole as she stepped over to stand directly behind him. 

She could get the answer out of him without words and slid one finger in, to the second knuckle. From there she teased and slowly worked in and out, waiting for that next barrier to relax and let her slide through. 

‘Ohhhh my Goddddd!’ Todd was squirming, and pressing back against her palm. He knew exactly what he wanted, but not how to get it so Ruby guessed that he’d maybe tried a marked or something lying around the house once or twice and came so hard he scared himself. 

“That’s right, baby boy. You take it all. I’ve got more to give you too.” Dropping her voice to a purr, Ruby leaned over and tugged his earlobe between her teeth. “Does that feel good?” 

Her finger now slid all the way into him and she was thrusting in and out. Eventually she stopped pushing Todd for conversation; at this point every answer was a moan anyway. He could kick back and enjoy himself. A second finger was added, and he took that like a champ. It didn’t take the man more before he was begging for more. Ruby was happy to oblige him, but he had to wait. She removed herself from him, added a little more lube to her strap on, then washed her hands. He’d live, and the anticipation would make it better. The demon was not going to let her hands stay covered in lube. She wouldn’t be able to get the grip she wanted on his hips like that. 

Returning to him, Ruby carefully positioned herself and with a light roll of her hips, the tip of her cock was nudged inside of him. 

‘Ohhhhh! More! Please. I need more!’

He was a needy little bastard and the noises that came from him made Ruby wet, there was no shame in admitting that. 

A leg lifted, her stilettos nicely but firmly forcing Todd to spread his legs farther apart for her, putting him at just the right height and angle for her to take him and him to enjoy it. Her hands grabbed either side of his waist, and with one solid thrust, she was fully seated inside of him. 

“Is that enough for you, sweetie?” 

He wasn’t moaning anymore, now Todd was crying out in pleasure, so loudly that Ruby doubted he even heard her question. 

She pulled back almost completely then pressed forward again, working up a slow rhythm while he adjusted around the girth of her cock. 

Once he was stopped making those ‘I love this but oh my fucking God this /hurts!’ noises and was making true sounds of pleasure, Ruby picked up the pace. 

“Harder!” 

For the time being, Ruby obliged the man, her hips moving in almost double time as she pulled almost all the way out then pushed back into him. He was crying out, and had started stroking himself, but the grunts were becoming more pained, so she stopped for more lube then started again. 

This time, the demon pushed herself all the way into him then pulled back only a couple of inches. In and out, just as fast as before, this time aiming for that spot that drove men wild. 

‘Daaaaaamn, girl!’

Todd was having the time of his life here, and Ruby wanted to deliver on her earlier promise. 

“Look in the mirror, Todd. Look at me.” 

He obliged immediately, and that shared glance in the mirror, both of them watching the other. Todd, knowing this beautiful woman that panted with each thrust into him, was getting off on the power of the situation. And Ruby, knowing exactly how to pleasure him, giving more and more then taking it all away with a shift of her hips and the angle she was using. 

‘N-no. Please. I’m so close. Let me cum.’

She’d set the trap, and he’d walked right into it. Humans, men in particular, were so predictable. This was the part she’d enjoy most and that would stick with him for weeks or more. Her voice dropped to a seductive purr, and she never broke eye contact with Todd in the mirror. 

“Who’s your Daddy, Todd?” 

Surprise, offense, a raw carnal need, acceptance, and then before he spoke, eagerness. 

Each emotion flitted across Todd’s face while the demon watched with a rising sense of pleasure. 

Three, two, one, and.... 

‘You are. You’re my daddy. Please, daddy I’ve been a good boy for you. Let me cum for you and I’ll do anything you want.’ 

Jackpot. That was a more enthusiastic response than Ruby had expected, so she canted her his again, making Todd moan out the word Daddy loud and long. She picked up the pace, hitting that gland with every single thrust and in turn, the man was vigorously stroking his own cock and writhing beneath her. One hand still gripped the sink for leverage, and he was pushing back against the demon, making sure he took the entire cock with each roll of her hips. 

‘Fuck me. Fuck me. Harder. Harder, Daddy! I’m going to cum!’ 

That pulled a satisfied moan from Ruby and she hit him with a few long, fast, and deep strokes. It did the trick and he fell apart around her strap on, his body convulsing while he milked his own cock to get everything out of it. Ruby stayed in place until he’d completely spent himself then gave him a few more teasing thrusts for the hell of it. Once he was capable of holding himself upright, she slipped her cock out of him and bent over, grabbing for her leather pants. Effortlessly pulling them over her heels and boots, which took quite a bit of practice over the years, she tucked her dildo away for another day with another man the next time she got bored. 

“Enjoy your evening, Todd. Think of me the next time someone says the word Daddy.” 

She pressed a soft kiss to his cheek, straightened her corset out in the mirror, and walked right back into the club. 

Nights off could be so... fulfilling.


End file.
